Heartbeats
by black7kunoichi
Summary: It was a feeling but Lucy felt that Natsu may be reconsidering their relationship, now with Lisanna back on Earthland. All it takes was 2 broken cups, a mission and a sentence for Natsu to let his Luce know once again who his heart belongs to. Even in the event of blood and cuts, he would never exchange the celestial mage for the world. NALU FLUFF Please read!


**Hi guys,**

**This is a one-shot that came to mind whilst listening to a bunch of depressing songs. Mixed too. Korean, Japanese and English. I'm telling yall, this happens when you're a freak for anime and you love the Asian pop culture. THIS HAPPENS. THIS UNDESCRIBABLE EVENT. **

**Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owners  
I own this story though.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia smiled weakly as she sat opposite of the pink-haired fire dragon slayer, who was rambling about the mission that they had just completed. They had returned from their recent mission and although the mission was a huge success, there was a nagging feeling that dwelt in her stomach. They had managed to complete their mission without burning anything or destroying an entire village so that was a huge relief from the celestial mage. Instead, one thing just happened to occur whilst they were battling against their opponent.

After returning to her apartment, against her wishes, the three sat down comfortably as they discussed the mission with a rush of excitement whilst drinking a warm beverage. Three hot cups of warm cocoa on the coffee table in the living room. Lucy took a mild sip before placing her cup down and taking the first aid kit onto her lap, whilst listening to the enthusiastic pair in front of her bicker about the mission. Feeling relaxed enough, Lucy stretched a bit before proceeding with cleaning Natsu's wounds.

"You were awesome too!" The pink-haired male rubbed Happy's fur and the cat purred delightful at the small ministration. They both laughed and the feeling that nagged the blonde disappeared within seconds of their laughter. It was something that she always looked forward to whenever they returned home. Just coming back, a few more pounds rich and happy. Mainly returning together with such a huge success that they wouldn't be able to wipe the smiles of their faces until their next mission, but just that small gap of time was something Lucy wouldn't change for the world.

Her brown eyes looked to her partner that was talking excitedly with Happy. They had gotten together a few months back after he had asked her in the guild to be his girlfriend. The sudden rush of memories sent a shy blush to her cheeks and she paused momentarily, the excitement bubbling within her made the blonde want to slap herself for being so childish – but that sudden thought was brushed away at the mention of the word 'childish'. It was also a few months since Lisanna had returned back to Earthland. Ever since then, Natsu had some moments where he would suddenly withdraw from her. Especially if Lucy would rack up the courage to hold his hand, he would suddenly freeze up.

This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde herself. Nevertheless, she still smiled through the hurt and just allowed space for him. She knew that there still might be some inkling feelings left inside him that wanders to the white-haired beauty, although she trusted him, she couldn't help the nagging guilt in her mind. She sighed audibly.

Lisanna was such a sweet person with a kind heart. Beauty reigned within her sky-blue eyes and perfect white hair. Her skin was flawless like a porcelain doll and her figure was right for someone like Natsu. Who was rough around the edges. The blonde swallowed thickly. Compared to Lisanna, her brown eyes was nothing more than a simple boring brown and her boring blonde hair. She may have a belly and her height was anything but right for the dragon slayer and honestly, Lucy was just getting scared day by day in fear that she would just wake up and all these moments with Natsu would only be just a dream.

"Mavis sakes…" The girl cursed under her breath, as she winded the bandages and proceeded to dress Natsu's wound on his chest. A stupid wound that shouldn't be there if she had only tried harder. Because of her ignorance, Natsu was branded with such a nasty reminder that brought painful memories. She ignored the wandering eyes of her partner that went deadly still.

"I'll be heading out to Charla and Wendy. I'll be back." Happy announced before unfolding his wings and flapping away from her window sill. It was just them. Slowly but surely, the blonde girl remained quiet while she worked diligently on addressing every wound on the dragon slayer. Her mind started wavering back to that one moment when they were on the mission.

They were fighting against a large beast until it went straight for her. Feeling her legs freeze in shock, the blonde could only scream in silence as its claws was already extended to crush her being. The keys in her hands dropped in fear and suddenly, it was so hard to breath. It's claws was only a few inches away until Natsu had stepped in front of her in the nick of time and exhaled a colossal torrent of fire from his mouth, completely incinerating the beast. That didn't mean he was safe either. The claws managed to scrape his chest, sending the dragon slayer to the side.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, running up to the injured male that struggled to catch his breath but offered a bloody smile to her anyway. After few moments, she was helping him to his feet and they wobbled to a cleared area. Finally pulling up the dragon slayer against the rock, the blonde sat beside him and pulled her knees to her chest and placed her hands on the bones of her knees. She had no idea where Happy went either. Probably knocked out cold from the fight too.

"What?" She asked as she felt his gaze on her. It was a burning sensation that the blonde would get every time she felt funny in her stomach. He looked at her with a smile before shaking his head.

"Nothing." But Lucy squinted her eyes at the boy, obviously not buying his excuse, "it's just – Lisanna would sit like that – sometimes." Lucy couldn't help the sudden pain that stabbed her heart. Thankfully, it was starting to rain and the tears that had pricked at her eyes began to build until her vision went blurry.

"Luce?" The voice suddenly snapped the blonde out of her reverie and she noticed that she had accidentally snipped at her skin with the medical scissors. Cursing mentally in her head, the blonde proceeded to move the first aid kit to the side and stand up abruptly, accidently knocking out two empty cups that had fallen and smashed into pieces on the floor.

"Great. Just great." She mumbled under her breath. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly clumsy? Natsu sighed audibly before announcing that he would find the dustpan. After his exit, the blonde just sat down pathetically on the ground and began to pick up the pieces of the two cups. She wondered why she even thought of that. Why would she think about Lisanna right now? Wasn't Natsu happy with her? She unconsciously bit her lip in sadness. Natsu spoke of the Strauss girl so fondly. Always mentioning how perfect the girl was. They never argued. They never had any miscommunication. They had a past. They both brought Happy up. They both discussed the future together. It really did seem like they were just the perfect couple.

Now? Lucy didn't think it even mattered. With her, they argued all the time. About practically everything. They argued over the simplest things like food and bed privileges, about missions and privacy. About what he can read in her apartment and his insatiable desire to fight anything that walks. They weren't _perfect_.

That left a nasty taste in her mouth-

"Luce – Mavis, what are you doing?" His voice sliced through her thoughts and the blonde realized that her hands and fingers were covered in blood and cuts. The blonde began to feel the tears build up in her eyes and without any control, it all fell apart.

"I'm sorry, Natsu." The girl whimpered pathetically as the pink-haired male stared at the crying blonde before kissing her forehead and picking her up in his arms. Situating the blonde on the kitchen chair, he grabbed the first aid kit silently and began to clean away the blood and cuts on her hands.

"Luce – it's okay. It's just an accident." He murmured but it didn't seem to help at all. It made the blonde to cry harder and sob with her head faced down. Not daring to show her face to him. After finishing the last bandages on her hands, he gathered her hands into his and squeezed them softly.

"It was just an accident. Don't worry about it." He said but she still refused to look at him.

"What's wrong, Luce? Something must've upset you-"

"Do you wish it was her?" Lucy asked and looked up to see his face shocked and mouth opened in surprise,

"_What_ – what are you talking about?"

Lucy looked straight into his eyes. The way his dark olive eyes looked at her with such seriousness made the guilt hurt more than ever. She blinked the tears that fell and finally built the courage to express her feelings. Mavis knows she's been pushing them down since they had returned from the mission.

"Do you wish it was Lisanna that was your girlfriend? Do you wish it was me that disappeared to Edolas? Did you wish I didn't exist-"

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence._" His face was contorted in both sadness and anger. He gripped her face and brought her to his lips. Kissing every inch of her face.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Luce." He said again between kisses, before pulling back and staring directly into her eyes. "What made you think like that?"

The waterworks in her eyes broke and the tears just fell like a broken damn. Her sobs just grew and every time she tried to muster the words, it would just let out an embarrassing whimper and sob.

"I just – I'm not perfect – I just thought that now she's back – Now Lis-" She couldn't even say her name. It just killed her so much. But she had to. She had to get her point across to someone. To Natsu.  
"Lisanna – is now back. You'd stop loving me – I know I'm not perfect – but I-"It was incredibly hard to voice the words in her mind out loud. It was just downright too damn hurtful to keep inside her heart.

"Did you ever wish me away and have Lisanna back?" There. She said it. Her vision was blurred but it was immediately encased with warmth as she was brought into a shaky embrace,

"_Never _god Lucy, I would never wish that. I wouldn't." His voice was shaking as he spoke. Shaking with shock or fear? Lucy didn't know. But just saying that sentence alone had lifted some burden from her troubled heart. He pulled back gently and kissed her lips,

"I would never want that. Do you hear me? Never." He whispered against her lips as their foreheads touched.

"But Lisanna-"

"Yes. Lisanna was once someone that I cared for. We may have had the perfect childhood. We may have had the perfect things going on without arguments, fighting and other unnecessary hassles. Lisanna was once the girl that held my hand, and at one point, she was once the girl that held my past." Her heart squeezed painfully, "but she isn't Lucy – she isn't you. Lucy. The one that holds my heart, my time and my everything."

"Listen to me Lucy." He licked his lips, kissed her once more before holding her face tenderly,

"Don't ever question my love for you, Lucy. I chose you. I wanted you. I kneeled in the guild and asked for you to be mine because I love you and only you – no one else." He kissed her again,

"I'm scared that I won't be worthy enough for you. I'm scared that you would leave me. I'm more scared that I'll wake up one day and find you gone." He kissed her again, this time on her eyes, tasting the saltiness of her tears.

"For you, I would go against the world if you tell me to. If you say the words, I'll command the stars to wrap their brilliance around you. At your command, I'll twist the sun into a crown for you and mold the moon into shoes for your feet. At your call, I'll make the mountains move in your presence and make way. I'll do it all in a heartbeat." He kissed her nose,

"I've already lost the most important person in my life, Lucy. I lost Igneel. Right now. You're all that I have left. You're all that I want to protect and love and cherish. I want you in my life and no one else. I don't want the perfect life if I don't have you." He kissed her lips,

"I'm a selfish bastard. I want all of you. I want your perfections and imperfections. I want to be the only one to see your flaws. I want to be the only one who sees your scars and mistakes. I want to be the only one to hold your hand, to make your laugh and smile, to be the only one to comfort you when you cry and to be the only one to hold you." He kissed her forehead once more before pulling back.

"Don't ever think for a second that I don't love you." He reached for both of her hands and placed them securely on his broad chest, directly above his heart. The soothing rhythmic pounding of his skin resonated against her hand. His eyes danced with determination as he looked into her chocolate orbs, brows knitted in desperation to let her know how he felt for her.

"As long as this hearts beats for you, my love won't ever change. I swear on my life."

* * *

**Whoa. I was actually aiming it to be a short one-shot but it turned out to 2K and I don't know. It just happened and it is now completed. So here it is I guess?**

**Songs inspired: **

**Still worth fighting for – My Darkest Days  
For you - Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin  
Lonely Person - ShaNa  
My shining Star - SOLIDEMO  
Still here - Digital Daggers**

**Plenty of love**

**B7K**


End file.
